Strawberry Shortcake
by Black Jinx
Summary: They were one person short of an Animaniac group. Oneshot.


**Music of Choice: Bad Romance - Lady Gaga, ET - Katy Perry, Boogie Wonderland - Happy Feet OST**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or any of its characters. All oc's belong to their rightful owners. I apologize if any of the characters are OOC or Mary Sue-ish.**

* * *

><p>BOOM! WHAM! CRASH!<p>

L and the Japanese Taskforce could hear the sound of something falling over in the next room. Almost on cue they could hear feet running past the room and away from the scene of the crime. The detective sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Come here, please."

Noone answered. He knew they had some reason behind this, and it definately wasn't the first time they had done so.

"I'll go see what happened," Matsuda said, heaving himself off the couch. The moment he left the room, they could hear excited giggles. They knew they were in trouble.

Poking his head back into the large room, Matsuda said "They knocked over a cart."

"Of?"

Matsuda hesitated in his answer, probably thinking of something safe to say. L immediately knew what this meant.

His candy cart. They had raided the cart for some sweets that he specifically told them was off limits. If they touched _it_ in any way...

"They took the strawberry shortcake."

L had to stop something in his brain from snapping. That was _his_ cake! Those little monsters got their hands on _his_ precious strawberry shortcake!

"Bring them here. Now."

Matsuda sweatdropped. This wasn't going to be easy, he knew that much.

"Nah nah nah nah nah!" they could hear twin voices say over the speakers. L and Light began to flip through cameras to find the culprits, and stopped upon finding them. Two girls about sixteen or seventeen years of age had barricaded themselves in Misa's room, and were currently enjoying _his_ cake.

"Hi, Ryuzaki!" they both said, taking another bite of the delicious looking cake that L couldn't begin to imagine how long it took to make. Even Misa was enjoying herself to it. L whipped out his cellphone and dialed in one girl's number.

The burnette girl put a hand to her pocket and pulled out a small flip open cellphone. Her hair was cropped short, so much it nearly rivaled Light's in length. The back of her neck was slightly shaved, and a small beaded headband decorated the slightly thick brown hair. She set her phone on the floor and watched it vibrate, a grin of amusement on her face. She wore a simple black shirt with cargo pants and mismatching socks.

When L received her answering machine, he hung up and dialed another one. This time, the younger blonde girl placed her phone in the center and ignored it. Her hair was shorter than Misa's, and was held back by a butterfly clip in her bangs. She wore a simple black butterfly shirt and skirt, complete with white and black striped leggings. She and the burnette giggled at each other, taking more of the cake.

Both girls looked like they tried to take Misa's "helpful style advice" and dressed liked it. Even worse, they actually enjoyed dressing like her.

Neither girl answered their phone, and L was getting pissed by the moment. "Light, please call Misa," he spoke to the brown-haired teenager sitting next to him. Light eyed him carefully, knowing full well how thin his patience would wear out with these two.

Dialing in the number, L was somewhat relieved to see Misa answer the phone.

"Light!" her excited voice screamed through the small cellular device. Light held the phone a good distance away from his ear, and L took this as his moment to snatch it out of his hand.

"Miss Amane, please give the phone to Cora," he said monotonously. Misa looked slightly annoyed that it wasn't her precious boyfriend Light speaking to her, but handed over the phone obediantely.

The younger blonde kindly took the phone from the older, and said in a very sweet and polite tone "Hello, this is Cora speaking. May I please ask why you're calling?"

"Give me back the cake."

"But L," the burnette whined, a huge smile appearing on her face. "Sharing is caring, and you never share with us."

"Then why don't you share the cake with me?" he replied, trying to add sweetness to his voice.

"Hell no!" the both yelled simutaneously.

"And why not?"

"Because the moment we walk out of this door, you or someone else is gonna be there and you're not nice," Cora spoke.

"At all," the burnette added.

"Cora, Jasmine, you two better listen to me."

"What are you going to do if we don't?" Jasmine questioned, laying herself on her stomach and staring at the camera. "I mean, we've raided your candy cart, stolen your cake, and destroyed all the ca-"

Cora quickly nudged her friend in the side, and Jasmine shut her mouth.

L stared at the screen silently. "You what?"

"Nothing," the both replied quickly, looking away from the camera. The Taskforce knew that they had again done something L ordered them not to.

"What. Did. You. Do?" L asked very slowly, and everyone around them could hear the acid in his voice. Jasmine snatched the phone from Cora and hung up on L.

The detective stared at the screen and the phone. Did she just hang up on him? She just hung up on him!

"We destroyed the cameras in our rooms! =D" Jasmine said, knowing full well L wouldn't be able to yell at them on the phone now.

"We're teenage girls, we love our privacy!" Cora added.

Great. Just fucking great. Not only had those two monsters made a mess in the hall; they stole his cake, devoured the entire thing, destroyed about ten thousand dollars worth of cameras in their rooms, and hung up on him.

"They're grounded again, aren't they?" Matsuda asked quietly, knowing full well what L's answer was going to be.

"Yes they are."

"Oh, and Ryuzaki," Jasmine yelled, "you know grounding isn't going to work on us." X3

Now they were mind-readers.

These teenagers were one person short of being a very close resemblance in attitude to the Animaniacs.

**Please leave your thoughts. Should I make an actual fanfic or just leave it as a oneshot?**


End file.
